The Mechanic, The Alchemist, and The Major
by silvergray1358
Summary: An Evening with the Mechanic, the Alchemist, and the Major: Winry is pissed after getting stood up by Ed, but will her night end with a pleasant twist after all?


Title: An Evening with the Mechanic, the Alchemist, and the Major

Author: Silvergray

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Humor, Pr0n

Pairing: WinryxMustangxHughes

Summary: Winry is pissed after getting stood up by Ed, but will her night end with a pleasant twist after all?

Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with Fullmetal Alchemist.

_Author Note: This was a request from PotterUno, and I just want them to know just how much of a force it was to write this, so sorry for the crack-ness, and horrible cliches._

* * *

><p>_,.-"~^~"-.,_<p>

"God, he's such a dick!" Winry shouted into the living room as she slammed the front door of the Hughes's house. When she saw that no one was in the living room she stomped her way into the kitchen. To her surprise there was no one there to hear the rant that was perched on the tip of her tongue. She picked up the note on the counter and read the feminine script:

_Dear Winry,_

_ Elysia and I have gone to visit my sister. She lives right outside of Central so we won't be back until around 9. There's fresh groceries in the pantry so help yourself. If you need to get in touch, her number is 339-789-0001. _

_ Have a good day,_

_Gracia_

Winry huffed quite loudly into the silent room. Who was going to listen to her complain now? God, this was all Ed's fault. Why did he have to be such an asshat? And why wasn't there another woman nearby to eat as much ice cream as possible with?

P.O.d even more than before she had burst into the house, Winry decided to just go up to her room and have a good, angsty cry.

She trampled her way up the stairs and found some relief as she slammed her bedroom door with a doorframe-rattling bang. As she began to sob into her pillow she didn't hear a door open softly down the hall and footsteps make their way towards her door.

"Now why would a girl like you be crying like that?"

Winry pushed herself back up on her bed. She even forgot briefly that her face was a bright, swollen mess as she stared at the Major in the hallway with a placid look on his face.

"I was just… just…" she was too embarrassed to think of an explanation.

Hughes crossed the small room almost silently and sat on the edge of her bed. Without saying anything he pulled the teary-eyed girl into his arms and she cautiously rested her head on his shoulder. She could see her tears staining the purple silk of his shirt black and she was surprised to note that there was a warm flutter in her stomach.

She could smell the spicy scent of his cologne on his neck and she repressed the urge to bury her face in the stubble skin there and trace his pulse with her tongue.

No, this was wrong. Hughes was being fatherly; comforting the sobbing girl that he graciously took into his house when she had nowhere else to stay. Winry forced herself to push away the fantasies that were clawing their way into her mind.

"Now tell me, what's got you so upset? I'm sure Roy won't mind delaying our discussion for a while to help a damsel in distress," Hughes said friendly; his voice deep and calm unlike it's normal energetic tone.

Winry glanced up to the doorway to discover that Mustang had walked into the room and closed the door and was now sitting in the plain wooden chair at her desk. She thought she would have felt some unease at seeing the alchemist, knowing what he did to her parents, but in some way she felt relieved. She didn't want to hate the man. It was the military that she hated. It ruined people; turning them into dogs. Like Ed.

The thought brought a fresh bout of tears and she spoke though choked sobs. "It was Ed! We- we were supposed to- *hiccup* go out for dinner today. Like- like- like a date but when I got to his dorm at the military base, he said- he said that he didn't want to go out. He said he had books to read!" she finally managed to spit out as she clung to Maes's shirt.

"Oh, I see," he said while rubbing soothing circles on her back. Winry felt his hand move dangerously close to the side of her breast and she gasped in anticipation, but he moved the hand away again. "Boys Edward's age can be very stupid sometimes Winry," Hughes offered. Winry could see Mustang nodding out of the corner of her eye. "They usually can't see a great thing when it's right in front of them."

She pulled herself away from his embrace, well aware of the blush staining her face and stared into his green-amber eyes.

"Do… do you really think that Mr. Hughes?"

When he leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips she at first thought that she was imagining it. It was too good to be true; this tall, strong, _extremely_ handsome man with a wife and a daughter was here in her bed, and dear god, she could feel his tongue run along her bottom lip.

Without thinking she opened her mouth for him and he took his claim without hesitation. She was instantly lost in the sensation of his tongue taking control over there, massaging the muscle. She might have even passed out if he hadn't observed her need for air and pulled away reluctantly, making sure to take a nibble on her lip before completely stopping.

"Uh, Mr. Hughes… I don't…" Winry started, her hand ghosting up to her face unconsciously to touch her now swollen lips.

"Please, feel free to call me Maes," he said with a smile, like his tongue hadn't just been in her mouth.

"I don't understand…"

"You're upset," he said in a matter of fact tone. "I just thought that Roy and I could take care of that…"

Winry spun around, having completely forgotten about the other man in the corner of the room. She looked in the Colonel's dark eyes, his face seemingly expressionless but no doubt calculating, and found a heat stir in her groin at the thought of kissing the raven-haired alchemist. She weighed the pros and cons of the situation and realized that she could pass up a very good thing here.

Fuck Edward.

"Would you two really do that for me?" she asked, keeping eye contact with Mustang.

His dark gaze flickered over to Hughes for a second, asking for confirmation. She turned to see Hughes wearing that soft smile that he had a habit of wearing when he knew that he was giving someone a hard time.

"Sure, Ms. Rockbell," Mustang said as he casually slipped off his military jacket. "Anything for you."

_,.-"~^~"-.,_

"Dammit Roy, why do you have to be so rough?"

"Please, we both know that you liked it. You're already rock hard," Mustang said as he gave a quick squeeze to the now unbuttoned pants of Major Hughes courtesy of the Flame Alchemist.

The bespeckled man gave a hiss through his teeth but didn't let it stop him from paying ample attention to the unclothed breasts before him. He moved his mouth away from one rosy nipple to speak and Winry groaned as she felt his hot breath graze over the sensitive skin. "Yeah, but we're not here to scare the girl away with your S and M fetishes Roy."

Roy huffed once, giving one more good slap to the ass before him. He sat back on his haunches for a minute to watch the girl writhing on the bed under the tortuous onslaught of Hughes's talented tongue.

"Please," Winry said for the first time since the whole act had begun. Her voice was raspy and she had a hard time making any noise other than unintelligible moans and whimpers. "Please… I want to please both of you."

Maes growled low in his throat and lifted himself off of the supple body beneath him.

"You heard her Hughes. If that's what she wants, it's our job to comply," Roy said, his sultry voice only stoking the fires ravaging the blonde's body.

"Anything I want?" she asked, feeling daring.

"Of course Winry," Hughes said as his sneaky hands began to massage her thighs.

"I want to watch the both of you."

The two men shot each other quick glances, both faces looking like they were waiting for something more.

"Kiss each other," the mechanic demanded.

Without hesitation Mustang lifted his still-gloved hand and slipped it behind Hughes's head, pulling him into a rough kiss. As she watched, it became obvious that this wasn't their first kiss and Winry found the thought highly arousing.

Roy took control quickly and Maes was left clutching Roy's tight black shirt that he wore underneath his uniform. Roy moved his deft hands down to Maes's pants, shoving the fabric down off his slim hips. Winry gasped at the sight as Hughes's erection was finally freed of its cloth prison. Her hand stilled from its place between her own legs and moved to push away Roy's from between the Major's.

Hughes groaned as he felt Winry's small hands encircle his length. She didn't really know what to do with it; her mind was blank except for one resounding thought.

_"He's so huge."_

She put both hands along the base, one after another and yet there were still another four inches left. Before she could think about it, she reached down and lightly tongued the tip, enjoying the taste of the smooth flesh. Hughes moaned at the erotic sight of the tiny pink tongue exploring the head of his shaft and had to hold back from bucking his hips.

Judging the guttural responses and using them as encouragement, Winry shifted on the bed and took the exposed length into her mouth, being mindful of her teeth. She focused on trying to fit as much of the heated, stiff member in her mouth as she could. When it reached the back of her throat she took a deep breath and relaxed the muscles in her throat and jaw, letting Maes slip in even further.

Hughes's hand buried into the long blonde hair and he sighed heavily as his head tipped back on his shoulders. "Fuck. God, you're so good at that Winry. Have you ever done this before?" he asked slightly out of breath as he gazed down at the girl through half-lidded eyes.

She pulled herself off briefly, but kept her hands moving up and down the now slick member as she spoke. "No, but I read about it not too long ago. I hope I'm doing everything alright…" she said timidly.

"Yesss," he hissed as she slipped him into her mouth again. Winry became so focused on the feeling of having the hard flesh on her tongue, working to massage the underside of Hughes's cock. She was so engrossed that she didn't notice as Mustang scooted himself behind her and reached up between her thighs as she kneeled on all fours in front of Hughes. She moaned loudly as his hand began to rub the folds of skin he found there, causing in turn for a moan to slip Hughes as he reveled in the vibrations that were sent through his dick.

With a snap of his fingers, Winry felt a brief gust of warm air around her groin and ass and without warning, the seams in her panties disintegrated and the cloth fell onto the top of the bed.

"Roy, what did I say about alchemy in the bedroom?" Hughes said as he gathered enough concentration to scold the alchemist.

"Sorry Hughes. I couldn't control myself," Roy said with a smirk as he pulled off his gloves and started unbuttoning his pants one handed—the other back in between Winry's legs. "God, she's so wet Hughes."

Winry whimpered from the electrifying touches. The Colonel was slowly massaging the tiny bud between her legs but Winry wanted so much more. Roy chuckled deeply as she propped her ass up higher wantonly. She could hear the harsh sound of a zipper behind her and could suddenly feel unclothed thighs pressed against hers. Before she could even beg for it there was a blunt object pressed at her folds, and she felt the appendage stretch her completely as it slid into her—forcing her open—inch by inch. There was brief pain, not used to anything much more than her own hand, and the occasional tool handle on more dirty, exploring nights. Thankfully her own dampness aided and before she knew it, she could feel the alchemist still inside her, fully sheathed.

Winry stopped for a second and let her head and shoulders drop, her head resting on the bed. She wasn't used to feeling so _full_.

"Please Winry, don't stop," Hughes begged softly, running his hand through her loosened hair. She tilted her head up at his touches and couldn't stop her mouth from watering at the sight before her.

Hughes shirt was unbuttoned revealing his muscular, toned chest and stomach. Tiny droplets of sweat rolled their way down his tanned pecs, reaching the firm six pack that was normally hid under a military uniform. Her gaze fixed on his package though, the reddened flesh bobbing impressively away from his body.

Mustang rocked his hips forcefully, pulling out to the tip before thrusting his way back in, marveling at the exquisite heat and tightness around him. The force from the unexpected thrust pushed her into Hughes and his cock teasingly brushed her lips. With a deep growl, Hughes wove his fingers hard into her hair and pulled her back onto this throbbing member. She let the full girth slip into her mouth.

She let Mustang set the pace; his thrusts rocking her back and forth on Maes's member. The thought alone made her even more excited. In a way, it was like Roy was fucking them both—causing them both extreme pleasure and they were at his mercy.

Mustang found a new angle and apparently decided he would keep it as Winry let out a throaty moan. Mustang smirked quite largely when the moan ricocheted through Hughes as well. Winry saw the muscles in Maes's legs tense up and she knew what was coming. She relaxed her throat and as she felt him hit the back of her throat, she hummed.

"Fuuuuck," Hughes hissed as his hips bucked. She felt him pulse into her throat and she was forced to swallow all that she was given. A bit spilled out of her mouth as he pulled out of her, sitting back on his heels as he tried to catch his breath. Her tongue darted out shyly on her lips and lapped up the stray seed that lingered there. Winry didn't have time to linger on the thought of the taste though because Roy ran an arm across her chest and lifted her up into a kneeling position. He didn't stop moving though, keeping his same strong pace. She was so close, _so close_, needing something—anything.

Suddenly she felt Hughes breath on her most sensitive flesh; his stubble roughly grazing the inside of her thigh and his tongue reaching out to lap up her heated sex. The spring inside her snapped: her vision went black, her lungs on fire as every nerve in her body crescendoed. She barely paid attention to the beats her heart skipped or the screams that ripped from her mouth. She could barely hear the grunts that were uttered into her shoulder as she felt herself get filled again.

Mustang and Hughes gently lowered her onto the mattress, following behind her. Cozied up together, they all basked in their post-orgasmic bliss.

"So…," Hughes said as he stretched lazily on the bed. "What's up for round two?"

_,.-"~^~"-.,_

The Hughes's front door opened softly into an empty living room. It was shut quickly as the visitor stepped into the quiet room and listened for a moment.

"What's that noise upstairs?" Edward Elric said as he made his way to the staircase to investigate.


End file.
